The Model Cities Neighborhood located Black alcoholism Program is a dual center project - service unit, residential and outpatient; Drop-in center - Out Patient and Socialization unit. The project's goals are to adopt Alcoholic Anonymous's philosophy and approaches in the development of educational materials, outreach and treatment modalities relevant to the Black psyche. Detoxification will be performed by the Springfield Hospital Detoxification Center and mutual referrals made between the two projects. The objectives for program year 1 are: 1. To develop a community- wide education program through personal conferences with 60 persons; and distribution of 5,000 pieces of project developed literature. 2. Serve 300 clients - 75 in 3 groups of 25 in a 30-day residential program of intensive individual and group therapy; and 25 through the Out-Patient unit. 3. Effect educational, vocational, and employment assessment of 300 clients; placement via referrals with coordinating agencies for 100 clients. 4. To effect the Black Community and the business community awareness of the serious debilitating effects of alcoholism on Blacks.